A camera that photographs a subject to acquire predetermined images, such as video or still images, has been gradually miniaturized and provided in a digital device, such as a mobile terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and an image display device.
With miniaturization and slimming of the camera, research has been increasingly conducted into a method of acquiring and restoring high-quality images.